


The 'Get Along' Shirt

by amixxhan



Series: history has its eyes on you [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fluff, Get Along Shirts are not good for making up guys, Non-binary Laf, Platonic Relationships, also they text too, and yeah lin manuel miranda would show up eventually, how do you even tag here, inspired by my fanart, others would show up in other stories kek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixxhan/pseuds/amixxhan
Summary: “Theo, this is not what it looks like.”
  Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton are forced to spend an hour in the 'get along' shirt.





	

“Theo, this is _not_ what it looks like.”

Aaron Burr did _not_ want to explain to his girlfriend why he and Alexander Hamilton of all people are sharing one huge ass shirt: courtesy of one Hercules Mulligan.

“Not that I wanted to be stuck with him for the next hour and a half, no offense Burr, Theo, _how_ do you stand him,” Alex muttered, shifting so that he can actually move his arm. Aaron might as well transfigured into a tomato.

“Maybe because I don’t insult him every chance I can Alexander, right Aaron? Keep that up and he might shoot you again.” Theodosia laughed, snapping a picture before Aaron can counter.

“Be thankful we don’t have our dueling pistols right now, I would shoot you right now square in the ribs,” Aaron said with a glare back at the other.

“Calm down _mon petit leon_ , we’d rather not have history repeat itself.” Said a voice that can only be Lafayette, “We want you two to make up, not fight each other. Make love, not war.”

“And you all think the only way to ‘make up’ is to wear a shirt? Come on guys, there must be _something-_ “Alex asked. Lafayette shrugged, facing Mulligan who merely shook his head.

“It was either that or trick you both into locking yourselves up in the janitor’s closet. And really, this is funnier.” Was Herc’s explanation, “And _that_ was lying around in my dorm, might as well put it to good use.”

 “Just apologize Alex; you’re the one who started it in the first place,” said Lafayette, nudging said man on the shoulder.

“I have nothing to apologize for, Burr was being a narrow-minded, ignorant asshole who-“

“Alexander. I’m right beside you, you know?”

“ _Fine_. I’m sorry Burr, this is all my fault. Now can we get out of this stupid thing? Whatever, Burr, help me out here.” Alex’s hand already gripped one end of the shirt, ready to take off the damned thing.

Burr nodded. And with that, the two managed to get the shirt off (not without Herc, Laf, and Theo laughing as they struggled)

* * *

 

**REVOLUTIONARY SQUAD**

Hamlet

This is going to bite you both in the ass

Y’all gonna pay one of these days

Baguette

we’d like to see you try mon petit leon

you’re outnumbered

Hercules

Outplanned to

too*

Hamlet

Don’t

Just don’t

Mr. Miranda would be flattered but not now

>:(

turtle boi

i leave 4 south carolina and something happens????

damn, u all should fill me in when i return

Hamlet

NOT YOU TOO JOHN

THOSE TWO ALREADY MADE MY LIFE HELL FOR LIKE AN HOUR

Baguette

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

* * *

 

**John <3**

John <3

what the hell happened????

i tried asking laf and herc but they wont a n s w e r me

and theo just laughed

and burr didn’t reply

answer me????

Alex <3

Well

Long story

You know get along shirts??

John <3

uh yeah???

when i was young me and my sis always got stuck in one

oh no

did laf and herc force you to share a shirt with burr????

Alex <3

Bingo.

* * *

 

**REVOLUTIONARY SQUAD**

turtle boi

oh god

laf

herc

do u have pictures????????

Baguette

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

sadly, i do not

theodosia has one or two

Hamlet

I thought you were on my side

:(

turtle boi

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh lookie here another modern au we all did not need but is fun to write.
> 
> also this is set in like holidays so most people are at home? yeah, that explains like half of the cast's absence.


End file.
